1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to surgery, and more particularly to kinesitherapy apparatus and methods. Various manifestations more particularly pertain to apparatus and methods used to treat spinal disorders in the cervical and thoracic regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of disorders are known which afflict the neuromusculoskeletal systems of vertebrates, the most notorious and of greatest interest both herein and in the prior art generally being those which more specifically afflict man and closely related mammals. Many of these disorders have been uniquely established through extensive research and field observation. The characteristics and symptoms of a myriad of such disorders permit them to be accurately diagnosed. However, once diagnosed, there is a serious need for the most rapid and effective treatments in order to alleviate, or where possible, cure the patient of the symptoms associated with the disorder. Unfortunately, many of these disorders arise through complex mechanisms which are not fully understood, and for which adequate treatments have not been arrived at. Furthermore, many of these disorders afflict both soft and hard tissues, which makes effective treatment all the more difficult.
One area of research in the treatment of humans involves the use of vibration, typically in concert with gravitational forces. Movements, such as various exercises, are known to be combined separately or in association with the vibration therapy, and are reported to be enhanced by the vibration. While much has been reported with regard to the general application of such therapies, little has been provided heretofore to enable a medical practitioner to specifically, efficiently and effectively target a vibratory treatment to produce neuromusculoskeletal proprioceptive re-education within the cervical vertebrae of a human being.
Exemplary prior art methods and apparatus which attempt treatment of the cervical vertebrae are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,828 by Barnes et al, entitled “Cervically adjustable chiropractic treatment table”; and 7,322,977 by Pettibon, entitled “Spinal adjusting device and method”, the contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference. Each of these patents disclose apparatus designed to suddenly drop through a significant and consequential distance, thereby facilitating adjustment of the cervical vertebrae. For some injuries or imbalances, a single drop or a few temporally displaced drops are adequate and provide the needed restoration of health and well being. However, the single drop can be traumatic, and may still require significant additional manual work on the spinal column to achieve the desired state of health.
In contrast to the Barnes et al and Pettibon patents, other artisans have instead relied upon far gentler methods of massage and vibration. Exemplary of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,238,936 by Siedentop, entitled “Apparatus for mechanical corrective therapy”; 3,550,587 by Kawada, entitled “Spine corrector combined with automatic therapeutic device for digital pressing therapy”; 4,586,493 by Goodman, entitled “Therapy table”; and 5,320,640 by Riddle et al, entitled “Continuous passive motion cervical spine therapy device”, the contents of each which are incorporated by reference for their teachings of vibratory treatment and the myriad of disorders to which such treatments have been applied. These patents teach methods of performing therapies through repetitive flexion and extension, generally at very low frequencies to attempt to induce desirable circulation and growth or repair within connective tissues within the human body. However, a number of injuries, particularly to the neck or cervical vertebrae, result in a displacement which is not easily corrected by these relatively gentle techniques.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.